Nicodemus Archleone
Nicodemus Archleone is the leader of the Order of the Blackened Denarius and hosts of the fallen angel Anduriel. He first appears in Death Masks. Description Nicodemus Archleone is of average height and build, with strong and handsome features, and appears to be middle aged. He has dark eyes and short dark hair with hints of silver. He speaks with a "faintly British" accent, and has a "good voice, mellow, and surprisingly deep." He tends to dress in expensive and elegant clothing, and always wears a noose around his neck. He seems to project a calm and vaguely amused demeanor most of the time. He has a wide, vicious smile that Harry Dresden once compares to a crocodile's.Small Favor, ch. 28-34 He is a meticulous planner, intelligent, patient, and incredibly careful. He plays a long-term game, and even when his plans blow up he has usually not lost much, and has gained at least something. He cares more for ideals than material gain, and is very willing to sacrifice others to achieve his goals. He strives to create chaos in the world, and seems to have a particular predilection for plague curses.Small Favor, ch. 20''Small Favor, ch. 35 He's superficially charming, grandiose, manipulative, and incapable of love, empathy, or remorse; generally the caricature of a typical psychopath. When Dresden calls him a "psychopath",Psychopathy - wikipedia however, Archleone corrects him, preferring the term "sociopath".Sociopathy - wikipediaSkin Game, ch. 3 The Church says he's the eldest of the Denarians, the only one operating longer than Tessa, who is the second eldest of the Order. According to Dresden, Archleone plays Armageddon lotto: he makes big plans, but plots to make incremental profits along the way. He hosts the Fallen Angel Anduriel in his head, which prevents aging and gives him access to extended knowledge. He does not use the Denarian "battle form" nor does he demonstrate any strong magical ability, but he can use his shadow (which Anduriel rides) to incapacitate his victims, and fly. He is stronger and faster than a normal human. Anduriel can listen or observe through any living creature's shadow, and passes the information to Archleone if he sees fit. It's limited by Anduriel's attention--it has to focus to get details, otherwise it's background noise. A few places are exempt from Anduriel's spying.Skin Game, ch. 44 According to the Knights of the Cross, he usually has three Denarian coins around him at any time, rarely more than five or six at once.Death Masks, ch. 27 In ''Death Masks, he worked with Ursiel (formerly Rasmussen's), whose coin was retrieved by the Knights upon his defeat, Saluriel (formerly Quintus Cassius'), who gave up his coin to the Knights, and the unknown coin that his daughter and second-in-command, Deirdre Archleone, has. He also had the coin of Lasciel, which he gave to Dresden and was also in church possession, until it was shown to be in Hannah Ascher's hands.Skin Game, ch. 43 He did not, according to Cassius,Dead Beat have any others; and if he had amassed any coins since, they were undoubtedly also retrieved during the aquarium scene.Small Favor, ch. 28 Around his neck, he carries a noose, allegedly the one that Judas Iscariot used to hang himself. This grants him near invulnerability, except for being strangled by the noose itself, which is, in essence, his only weakness. Despite his calculating nature, he can occasionally let grudges get in the way. He gave Dresden the chance to get the Archive back when offered the chance to defile Shiro's blade, the one rival he truly despised.Small Favor, ch. 34 A group of tongueless human squires and demonic guard-dog-like monsters follow him with absolute loyalty.Skin Game, ch. 7 Biography His background is wrapped in mystery. The Knights of the Cross assume that he's about two thousand years old, but this is uncertain, as he takes great pains to destroy all of the church's documentation of him every few centuries or so. He is the oldest of the Denarians, and is a fully cooperative host to the Fallen Angel Anduriel.Death Masks, ch. 20 His wife is Polonius Lartessa, with whom he's generally considered rival, even though they allegedly allied to cause the Black Death,Black Death - wikipedia and his daughter is Deirdre Archleone. He claims to have known and respected Margaret LeFay. Harry Dresden nicknames him Nick, as in "Old Nick", another name for Satan.Death Masks, ch. 32 In the series ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, he's in Chicago looking for the Shroud of Turin, which he is planning on using to fuel a large plague curse. He kidnaps Dresden, and tries to convince him to take up a coin. When Dresden refuses, Archleone plans on using him as a sacrifice to fuel the spell, but Shiro Yoshimo trades himself for the wizard. After Sanya, Michael Carpenter, Dresden, and John Marcone defeat Archleone and recover the Shroud of Turin, Archleone tosses a coin in front of Michael's son, little Harry Carpenter. Dresden picks it up just in time to prevent the boy from doing so.Death Masks, ch. 33 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Archleone captures the Baron John Marcone, violating the Accords, with the intention that Mab will force Dresden to get involved in the matter. Dresden sets up a meeting at the Shedd Aquarium, with The Archive as an intermediary. It's a trap, so that Archleone can kidnap her and force her to take a coin. He is successful. Dresden renegotiates with Archleone: the Archive, in exchange for the eleven coins they acquired at the aquarium, and Fidelacchius. Archleone is enticed by the prospect of coming away with everything, and agrees. They set up another meeting,Small Favor, ch. 37 which takes place on the island of Demonreach. Archleone doesn't follow through on his end of the deal - naturally - and orders the rest of the Denarians to attack.Small Favor, ch. 42 Dresden shoots fireball rounds into the air, which has the advantage of signaling Hendricks and Gard's helicopter, and scaring the Denarians so that they'll scatter. They get Marcone and the Archive onto the helicopter, followed by Sanya. By the time Michael's going up, the Denarians have regrouped. The helicopter is forced to leave without Dresden on it.Small Favor, ch. 43 Dresden eventually finds his way to the boat that they came in on. Archleone is already waiting for him.Small Favor, ch. 44 Dresden discovers that the bag that held the eleven coins was taken earlier by Thorned Namshiel. Archleone claims that Tessa and Rosanna betrayed him, and implies that at least one of them are working for the Black Council. He asks Lasciel's shadow to incapacitate Dresden, not knowing that the shadow isn't in Dresden's brain anymore, and tries to take Fidelacchius from him. When he gets close enough, Dresden grabs Archleone's noose and attempts to strangle him with it. Deirdre interrupts him as he's doing this, and he tosses Archleone overboard, escaping on the boat.Small Favor, ch. 45 Archleone survives the ordeal, although his voice is damaged slightly. ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Mab states that she owes Archleone a favor after he performed an unspecified service for her years earlier; Dresden is assigned to help him with a project in repayment.Skin Game, ch. 3 Dresden agrees, on the condition that he gets to choose somebody to help him, requesting Karrin Murphy.Skin Game, ch. 5 Archleone reveals that he plans to break into Hades' Vault in order to steal the Holy Grail,Skin Game, ch. 22 and has assembled a team of experts to help him get in and out. Deirdre Archleone comments that Archleone knows Dresden will betray him, but that her father always comes out on top.Skin Game, ch. 25 Kringle also tells Dresden that Anduriel can see into any shadow it wants with only a few exceptions (the Carpenter house, Demonreach, or in Mab's presence) and will tell Archleone anything he says or does during the heist. During the planning, Archleone realizes that Waldo Butters is spying on them and orders him killed.Skin Game, ch. 26 After a chase through Chicago, a tense standoff ensues outside the Carpenter house. Karrin Murphy stands against Archleone with Fidelacchius, and after ordering the Genoskwa to kill Dresden he offers to surrender, removing the Noose and relinquishing his Coin. Enraged, Karrin attacks, only to cause the Sword to fail because she misused it; Archleone then destroys the Sword''Skin Game, ch. 29 and brutally attacks Karrin, incapacitating her. Michael comes out and Archleone offers to let them live if he walks out of the gate of his own free will. Michael agrees, and Uriel lends him his Grace to be able to fight; instead of facing a cripple as expected, Archleone finds himself against Michael at full strength, holding ''Amoracchius in his hands. He backs off, and Dresden appoints Michael as his assistant in the heist. Archleone reluctantly agrees.Skin Game, ch. 30 After breaking into the vault and going through the Gate of Fire and Gate of Ice, Archleone murders Deirdre to get through the Gate of Blood, horrifying Dresden and Michael Carpenter.Skin Game, ch. 39 Entering the vault, Dresden sees a number of items relating to the Crucifixion of Christ: a crown of thorns, a wooden placard with fading paint, an ancient burial shroud, the Holy Grail, and a leaf-shaped knife with a wooden handle. Guessing that Archleone truly wanted the knife, Dresden puts the Grail in the center of the altar and puts the rest of the relics in his bag.Skin Game, ch. 42 When Archleone enters, Dresden insults him over the murder of his daughter, deliberately goading him in an attempt to make him feel the pain of losing her, before throwing him the Grail. Archleone starts to cry before ordering his allies to kill Dresden, revealing that he has Ursiel and Lasciel in reserve. Michael battles Archleone with all his strength, and then appeals to him to stop. For the first time, Archleone appears to listen while Michael talks about the pain of losing a child and offers him hope, and for a moment Dresden thinks that it will work. Ultimately, the Fallen are too strong, and Archleone rejects Michael's help. Dresden reveals that he had already hired Goodman Grey to assist him in the fight, and Grey attacks the Genoskwa. Michael and Nicodemus resume their fight and Michael almost wins. Archleone saves himself by using the Grail as a shield; unwilling to destroy it, Michael draws back and Archleone attacks his leg, then escapes.Skin Game, ch. 44 and 45 After Dresden and Michael escape the vault, Dresden prepares to close the way and seal Archleone inside, but Archleone gets out at the last minute. Dresden's insults made him realize that Dresden is a father too. Nick quickly figures out the identity and location of Maggie and plans to kill her in retribution.Skin Game, ch. 47 He almost succeeds when Dresden throws the hilt of Fidelacchius at Charity Carpenter; she fumbles it, but it's caught by Butters, whose faith causes it to grow a glowingly humming virtual blade: a lightsaber. Mouse joins the fight, and Archleone flees in terror. His squires stand in disbelief, and then surrender to Butters.Skin Game, ch. 50 Talking to Mab after the heist is over, Dresden realizes that she wanted revenge for Archleone breaking the Unseelie Accords. Dresden deduces that Nick has been set up by Mab, Marcone, and Hades, and that the plan has succeeded: Archleone has the Holy Grail, but not the other artifacts he wanted. To get it, though, he's been forced to kill his daughter, the only trusted lieutenant he had. He's also lost his squires and his reputation, the latter since he betrayed his comrades in the vault. For crossing Mab and Marcone, Archleone has lost almost everything.Skin Game, ch. 51 Trivia Nicodemus could possibly be a reference to Saint NicodemusNicodemus - wikipedia from the Bible, who helped wrap Jesus in the Shroud of Turin. It's unknown whether the two are the same person, or if it's just a coincidence. Archleone means something similar to 'roaring lion', as described in: "the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour."Peter 5:8; King James Archleone enjoyed this description when Dresden mentioned it. Notes References Category:Death Masks Category:Small Favor Category:Skin Game